


On This Night

by MichaelchasingHeather



Category: DarkWing Duck - Fandom, Fandoms, Negaduck - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hope, Hope of Friendship, New Beginnings, Not Girly Girl Story, Past History Relationship, Sexual Tension, Short Story, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Yellow Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelchasingHeather/pseuds/MichaelchasingHeather
Summary: Victoria is handed a single Yellow Rose, from an unusual criminal.  The worst of the best criminals in all of St. Carnard.It's been a long time since she's been to St. Canard.Will she remember him?





	1. On This Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little story I had written long time ago about my character, Victoria and my favorite criminal, Negaduck.
> 
> Believe me, they have a history together. 
> 
> I dont have all my stories of them together anymore. After my parents passed away, their house is now in the hands of the sheriff auction. I dont think the house sold. It is a money pit. I lost 10 years worth of writing in notebooks I would buy to write stories in.
> 
> Victoria is Copyrighted (c) Sharktooth 1991, 2009, 2013.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We first met Victoria May Summerlin.

Victoria May Summerlin, a beautiful young 30 years of age, woman walked alone down the streets of St. Canard. She looked up at the tall buildings that surround her. The lights of the city sparkling in the night sky. Vicky let out a breath. The sights were beautiful! Although sights like this was nothing new, because she comes from a big city, called Oceanview Hights, California, the city of St. Canard seemed much better.

But, why is that? Both cites were big in in size, noisy and exciting to walk around. Especially at night. 

Like all cities, St. Canard has it's criminals, also.

Vicky has never had to encounter an attack before in her life; but tonight, will be her first time. 

As Vicky walked slowly down the street to her light green car, someone grabbed her from behind. Vicky screamed out in fear as a strong arm turned her around to face him. Vicky looked at a duck, with a black mask on his face, a red hat covering half of his face. His yellow jacket glowing in the night lights. His black and red cape flurrying behind him. Vicky looked at the duck. His black, cold, lifeless eyes looking back at her. Vicky nervously swallowed in fear. She wondered what he wants with her? Money? Vicky has a lot of that, and she'll give it to him, if it means he will let her live! 

"Take the money!" Vicky told him. His black eyes looking down at her small change purse. "There is a lot in this thing." She added. The criminal looked at the small change purse questioning it's size. Not much money could be in it for such a small purse. His black eyes wandered back up to her beautiful blue eyes.

"It's not the money I want, Vicky." He said, his voice low and gruntal. Vicky looked at him. How did he know her name? It's been a long time since she's been back to St. Canard. Did she know him at one time? If so, how does she know a criminal? And one so, mysterious. "I just wanted to see you again." Vicky's eyes looked at him, wondering, who is he? Should she know him? "But, who are you?" She asked. He knows this is only their second time meeting. It was obvious that Vicky has forgotten him. 

The one she use to love.

The duck reached into his yellow jacket for something. Vicky's heart was pounding. Was he going to kill her? Or just stab her and leave her for dead? 

What he pulled out surprised her. Vicky looked at him. What he pulled out of his yellow jacket was a single yellow rose. The kind he would leave her before they broke up and she moved back to Oceanview Hights, California. He handed her the single yellow rose. Vicky looked at the beautiful yellow rose, as she took it from his hand. A rush of thoughts ran through her mind. Remembering someone she use to date. She looked back up at him, to say something, but he was gone. Vicky looked around for him. He was nowhere to be seen. Vicky wondered who he is. A slight memory came back to her mind. 

Nights out with this duck in yellow. 

Fancy restaurants. Unbelievable amounts of money. It seemed endless. 

"Negaduck?"

It has been a long time since she was in St. Canard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is so unlike Negaduck, but whatever pop's into a writers mind.


	2. Remembering Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vicky thinks back on the day she first met Negaduck...
> 
> the first time he kidnapped her...
> 
> Will Darkwing Duck find her before it's too late?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Without my notebooks, I'm going to try to go on with this story. I may make it short though, depending on what all I can come up with.

Vicky got into her car. She put the rose in the flower holder attached to the dashboard. She sat there staring at the yellow rose. Who was this duck in yellow again? She was thinking back. Years ago. She had been kidnapped by the duck in yellow. He had just robbed a bank. Vicky was there, at the wrong time, when Negaduck came in, holding a running chainsaw. "Iiitttt'sss Negaduck!" He announced. Vicky can remember his black mask covering his face. His yellow suit. A black cape with red on the inside of it, covering his shoulders. He was the opposite of Darkwing Duck. Only mean. But, cute nonetheless. "Get down!" He told everyone. "Or, someone gets hurts!" He waved around the chainsaw.

No one was going to fight him or argue with him. Everyone in the bank did as he was told. They lay down on the floor. Including Vicky. But, she watched him. Every once in a while she would look up at him. Watching him. Hearing him demand money from the tellers. She could hear them whimper out in fear of him. He had done this sort of thing before, among other things. Someone had said he usually comes with four other guys. But, this time, he is solo. Another day, without the losers. More money for him to steal. Not that he was hurting on money. No! Negaduck pretty much is the richest duck in all of St. Canard. Maybe Scrooge McDuck may beat him by a few million. But, they were pretty close in wealth. 

This time, though, may actually put Negaduck over the edge.

He just may end up beating Scrooge McDuck by having the most money.

That is something Negaduck wanted to do. Make sure he has the more money then anyone else. After he got to the last teller, and she put the rest of the money in to his bag, he tied up the bag, and looked around. "No funny business. Or someone will get hurt!" He knows someone is just itching to do something. Like, sound the alarm. Or Darkwing Duck fly in to save the day. But, it seems like it was going to go the hard way. Someone had sounded the alarm. "I told you not to do something funny." He growled. "Now I'm going to have to hurt someone." Everyone gasped. Negaduck turned his attention back to the customer laying on the floor. The blonde in the green dress caught his eye. He knows she's been watching him. He had an idea to let her see him a little closer. 

He stepped over the other customer laying on the floor to get to the blonde. Vicky could feel him standing next to her. She was trying not to whimper in fear if him picking her up for some reason. Maybe kidnapping her to make sure of his escape. No one is going to mess with him if he's got a hostage. "Get up!" He told her. Fear went through her. She knew he'd pick her. "Get. Up!" He ordered her. Vicky turned her head up to look at him. He glared down at her. Beating black, lifeless eyes glaring down at her. She let out a gasp, and turned her head away. "Didn't you hear me?" He bent a little down to her. "I told you to get up!" He could hear sirens. Cops were coming. Soon, Darkwing Duck would be showing up. 

He looked back down at the woman. He will have to help her up, if she won't get up on her own. He bent down to her, again. This time, grabbing her arm. She gasped. "Get. Up!" He said, this time, with a growl, and frustration in his voice. He pulled her up. "Okay..." Vicky spoke breathlessly. Negaduck pulled her up to a standing position now. She accidentally faced him. His black eyes, staring...no! Glaring into her blue eyes. Was he even seeing her? His eyes were so black. Dark. Hidden. Nothing was in his eyes. No life. No actual looking at her. Nothing. Vicky quickly turned her eyes away. She couldn't look at him anymore. It was too terrifying to look at him, let alone look into his eyes.

Some police men had made their way into the bank. Guns drawn out on Negaduck, as he held on to Vicky. They were not taking her from him. She is his hostage. His ticket out of here. 

"Back off!" He growled at them. "I won't hesitate to use this chainsaw!" He warned. The police backed down, but they did keep their guns up, and on him. They are not going to let him get away from them. Not with a hostage.

Vicky can see the police even back off of Negaduck. She knows alot about Negaduck, and what criminality he has here in this city. But, can't they deal with him? Haven't they dealt with him before, robbing banks? But, they've never had him take a hostage before. they don't know why he is taking a hostage this time.

Vicky hung her head down. Wasn't anyone going to save her? 

Then she heard him...

"I am the terror that flaps in the night..."

Hopefully, she has a chance.

"Oh, no! Here we go." Growled Negaduck.

"I am the alarm button the teller hits..."

Negaduck looked at the cloud of purple smoke. 

"I am Darwiiing Duck..."

Vicky looked at Darkwing Duck. So this is Darkwing Duck! She thought. She had heard of him, but had not seen him yet. Til now. 

Why wasn't he here sooner?! 

Darkwing stopped. He was frozen in his tracks. Negaduck has a hostage. This was the first time he has ever taken a hostage. Darkwing looked at the frighten woman. He could see she is scared out of her mind. "Let her go, Negaduck!" Darkwing told him. But, Negaduck was not doing that. He looked at Vicky. "I kind of like her." He said. An evil smirk on his beak. Vicky turned her head away from Negaduck. "You don't like anyone, Negaduck!" Darkwing said back, crossing his arms. Negaduck don't even like the Fearsome Five. They're losers. Only thing good about them is there powers...No. Powers isn't the word for it. They have no powers. They have...skills. Yeah! That was it. Skills. Maybe. Something like that. 

Negaduck turned his head from Vicky to look at Darkwing Duck. "I don't like you, DimWing Dunce! You is who I really don't like." Negaduck told Darkwing Duck. Darkwing isn't listening to him. Anyways, he already knows. "Suck gas, evilness!" Darkwing said, taking out his gas gun, and pointing it at Negaduck. "Want me to finish her off?!" He put the chainsaw up to Vicky's head. She whimpered. "You wouldn't hurt her, Negaduck." At his time in his life, Negaduck would never guess how true those words would become later on in his life, and relationship with this woman. "Want to bet me?..." He growled, turning the chainsaw closer in on Vicky's head. She cried a bit. No one wants to die. Darkwing had to let his gas gun fall to his side. He is afraid Negaduck would hurt the woman, even though, he don't think ND really will. But, right now, DW isn't taking the chances. 

Vicky saw Darkwing let his gas gun fall to his side. She lowered her head. She knew, if Negaduck takes her with him, she is as good as dead. Maybe even by morning. Darkwing knew it too. But, with someone like Negaduck, a person can't too much mess with such a psychopath.

"...Didn't think so." With that, Negaduck let off a black smoke bomb. The smoke filled up the room. When it cleared, he and the woman were gone.

"Where'd he go?" Asked a cop.

"I don't know." Said back Darkwing Duck, putting his gas gun away.

"How does he do that?" Asked the other cop, wondering how Negaduck just disappeared like that with a hostage and holding a bag full of money. No one is sure. It's tricks he learn once when he use to work with a witch named Morgana McCowber. Morgana was a criminal at one time. With her powers she use to rob jewelry stores all over St. Canard. Then, she fell in love with Darkwing Duck, and ended up changing her ways for good. Now she helps him solve crimes, and get the bad guys.

Darkwing walked out of the bank, to talk to police about this case. He wanted to know who this woman is Negaduck has kidnapped. He saw a cop standing by a car. He wondered who the car belong to. Was it the woman's car, or someone else's. He went over to talk to the cop. "Is this the woman's car, Negaduck took hostage?" He asked, looking at the little car. A VW Beetle. "Yep." Said back the cop. "Looks to be her car. I ran the plates. Her name is Victoria Summerlin. She just moved here to St. Canard a week ago." The cop handed Darkwing the paper they got from the DMV on Vicky. Of course, there isn't anything on her license. She moved her from California. She's 30 years of age. Parents are dead. All she has now is her adoptive parents. No other relatives. "But the adoptive parents don't live here. They are still out in California." Explained the cop. Darkwing nodded giving him back the papers. "What a way to spend your first day in a new city! Huh?"

Darkwing nodded. He just hopes she gets to live long enough to see the sights of the city.


	3. Morgana McCowbber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a city so big, Darkwing Duck may need help finding Vicky, Negaduck's latest victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I still had my notebooks. I really had some good stories written about Negaduck and Vicky. I had them as a unlikely pair.

Darkwing Duck rode off to see Morgana. A witch. If anyone can find Negaduck, and find his location as to where he is hiding Vicky, it would take Morgana to find her. Darkwing threw his leg off the Ratcatcher. He walked up to the door and rang the bell. Morgana was watching the news. She had seen what had happen today at the bank. About Negaduck taking a hostage. She knew Darkwing would be showing up at her doorstep soon enough to ask her for help in finding the victim. Morgana went to the door. "I saw what happen on the news." She began to say to Darkwing as he stood in the doorway. They both felt a little helpless. Especially, Darkwing, who felt like he was there too late to save the woman. "I was too late to help her, Morg." Darkwing said, walking into the living room. His head hanging low. "I should have been there sooner then I was."

Morgana walked over to him. Trying to comfort him. "It's not your fault, Dark Darling..." Darkwing turned around to face Morgana. "Well, yeah, it is my fault, Morg." He looked down at the floor. "If I have gotten there sooner, Negaduck wouldn't have had a chance to kidnap her." Morgana understood what he is saying. Maybe had he gotten to Vicky sooner, she would not been kidnapped by Negaduck. But, no one knows that to be true or not. Putting her arms around Darkwing, Morgana spoke, "You don't know if that's true or not, Dark. I mean, Negaduck can seem to do things quicker now then he ever did with the Fearsome Five. They always seemed to hold him back." Those words really didn't help Darkwing feel any better. It just seem to make him feel worse. 

Darkwing turned away. "I'd of been there sooner had not been for..." He stopped. He turned around to look at Morgana. "...Megavolte." Darkwing got to wondering about something. Was Megavolte part of the kidnapping? To hold off Darkwing Duck, so Negaduck could kidnap Vicky? "What if the Fearsome Five are working with Negaduck?" Darkwing began to think of this. "I was out chasing Megavolte as the bank was being robbed by Negaduck." He looked away. "But, what would Negaduck want with Vicky Summerlin? What is so special about her that Negaduck took interest to?" Darkwing knows, for Negaduck to kidnap someone, they have to be worth money. Darkwing looked up at Morgana. "I don't think Negaduck was just kidnapping Miss. Summerlin just because she happen to be at the bank. No! There is something more to this then her just being at the bank today." He stepped closer to Morgana. "Can you look her up somehow, find out why Negaduck would kidnap her for?" He asked. "I can try." Morgana agreed. She isn't sure what she can find on this woman, but it's worth a look. 

"Meanwhile, I'll be looking for her too. Hopefully, we can find her before Negaduck can hurt her." Darkwing explained. "We will find her!" Morgana said with hope in her voice. "I know she's got to be scared. I mean, this is Negaduck we're talking about here!" 

"I know." Said back Darkwing, a bit worried. "That's what worries me." 

Darkwing is sure Negaduck won't kill Vicky. But, he will surely scare her. 

Morgana began to hum in on Negaduck's whereabouts. But she can't find his hideout. "Oh, I can't find his hideout!" Morgana said, looking at Darkwing. "He must be well hidden. Maybe someplace out far away from the city." Now Darkwing felt worry wash over him. "If Negaduck has her well hidden out someplace far away, he's hiding her out for a reason." 

"Oh, Dark. What do we do?" 

"Find her. Fast."

But, with a city the size of St. Canard, it's like looking for a needle in a haystack.

Negaduck can have Vicky anywhere.

**Author's Note:**

> I know. This is so not Negaduck. But, hey! Whatever pop's into a person's head.


End file.
